1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoebox, and more particularly to a method for making a shoebox.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1A-1B, a method for making a shoebox usually comprises: using a molding machine to form three layers of large sheets, which include two exterior layers 11, 12 and a wavy interior layer 13; coating the two exterior layers 11, 12 and the wavy interior layer 13 with adhesive, and gluing the wavy interior layer 13 between the two exterior layers 11, 12 to form a cardboard; printing of patterns or characters (not shown); cutting and pressing the cardboard into an unfolded sheet 14 of a shoebox with fold lines 141, and finally folding the unfolded sheet 14 into a shoebox.
In addition to the fact that the manufacturing process is too complicated since it involves the processes of gluing, cutting and folding, wastes will also be produced during the cutting process, which is cost intensive and environmentally unfriendly.
The conventional shoebox is only capable of being printed with two-dimensional patterns or characters, and the use of printing ink is detrimental to human health.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.